


Rainy Cafe

by haikoohoe



Series: Assorted Coffee{Shance College AU} [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Flirty Lance, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), Soft Langst, keith actually has a family in this au, oh i went there, shiro is the adopted one now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikoohoe/pseuds/haikoohoe
Summary: that au where Lance and Shiro are stuck in a café while it storms outside





	Rainy Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I did this just to test out how I feel writing a Voltron fanfic, especially an au. I hope you enjoy.

Was this what you called luck?

Lance couldn't help but ask himself that question as he stood next to his long time crush, all wrapped up in his larger jacket to keep warm. Lance had been doing some early morning jogging, being a valued member of the track team, and had ran into Shiro in all of his hot, sweaty, glory. It was Shiro's idea to have Lance jog with him back to campus. That was until the sky opened up and poured. The thunder crashed loudly as the two sped up to find somewhere to wait for the storm to end. That's when they found themselves at the garrison café, soaked to the bone. Lance was shivering, while he loved the rain his body didn't and he could already feel tomorrow's cold coming along. Lance hadn't even noticed Shiro had been jogging with a bag until he pulled out a jacket and wrapped it around Lance’s smaller frame. "That should keep you warm.."

Takashi Shirogane-Kogane. A.k.a Daddy Shiro.

Lance had a huge crush on the older man since he had first met him in middle school. 

When Lance and his family moved to the U.S it took some getting used to. He was always naturally friendly with just about everyone he ever came in contact with. He was bold and funny and quite the flirt. It was no surprise when Lance brought home Hunk, his neighbor for dinner and a play date. Since then the two boys have been inseparable. Then there was Keith, Lance's long time rival. Keith lived on the other side of Lance and was quite annoying in Lance's opinion. He was short-tempered, stubborn and a show off. Always finding ways to show off how much better he was than Lance. Nonetheless, Keith Kogane was still a friend to Lance in a weird way.

Yes, Keith Kogane. As in Takashi and Keith were brothers. Adoptive brothers apparently but no one would be able to tell. 

The Kogane family adopted Takashi when he was around 12 years old, making 10 year old Lance ache for attention. Shiro had sharp mesmerizing eyes and the body of an all-star athlete. Not to mention how tall he was for 12 years old. Poor Lance didn't know he'd ever see someone so beautiful and things only got worse when they reached high school. Shiro only grew taller and began to really shape out into a buffer athletic build. He had his bangs dyed a snow white color and rocked the sexiest undercut. Shiro was Lance's addiction.

And now here they were, in the same college and only a dorm away. The only part that sucked was that Shiro was roomed with Keith and Lance was roomed with Hunk. While there's nothing wrong with Hunk, honestly Lance loved him to death, but he'd sell his soul to the devil just to merely see Takashi walking into the room in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

"The storm won't be letting up, maybe we should go inside and wait for Hunk to come get us. I already texted him." Shiro's alluring voice pulled Lance out of his thoughts.

Lance nodded as he turned to see that amused smirk on Shiro's lips. Those soft kissable lips. Not that he would know, but in his dreams they were just as soft as they were sweet.

"Yeah alright. I'll get us some coffee?" Lance offered as he walked into the café, Shiro holding the door open like the kind young man he was.

The smell of coffee beans and caramel clouded his senses and Lance couldn't help but smile. Last year, during his freshman year, Hunk and Pidge had gotten a job at this café to get some new nerd tech they had been super excited about. Not that Lance had remembered what it was. This was also where Lance beat Keith in an eating contest. Good times.

Lance and Shiro ordered their drinks before they took a seat in their booth. Takashi wasn't someone of many words when they were kids but as he grew older he became a bit more social. He still wasn't as outgoing and bold with stranger like Lance but he was a bit more chill with his friends. He became quite the topic of conversation through the campus, I mean he was a gorgeous man but Lance couldn't help but get a bit possessive of the man. He was there through every bit of watching Takashi step out of his shell. That was his Shiro that he fantasized about at night. Therefore, he had rightful claim over him. Right?

"You're awfully quite Lance, what's troubling you..?" Shiro voice pulled him out of his thoughts once more. He seriously needed to stop doing that.

"Just thinking about someone I've got my eye on, Takashi~." Lance smirked slyly as he winked at the young god across from him.

Lance shouldn't have been so turned on by Shiro's chuckle but oh he was. Shiro in himself made Lance weak but that chuckle. God that chuckle would be the death of him.

"You're just as much of a flirt as you've always been, Lance." Shiro smiled before their drinks were brought to the.

Lance looked up and thanked the waitress and sipped his french vanilla frappe before giving his attention back to Shiro. "Well you've become a big flirt too Shiro. You're the talk on campus man."

Though the laughter began in the air Shiro could feel the slight shift in the atmosphere. Now, Shiro wasn't sure if it was intentional or not but he felt it.

Shiro had known Lance since the Kogane's generously adopted them. Keith was kind enough to introduce his new big brother to everyone in the neighborhood and Lance stayed on his mind. Sweet smile, tanned skin, slim build and long legs. Shiro could barely get a few words out with the flirty Cuban before Shiro became a blushing mess. He was simply beautiful and Shiro wouldn't dare deny it. However Lance wasn't his territory to claim. 

At least not between the Broganes. 

Keith may not speak on in but Shiro could see it. The way Keith overworked himself to impress Lance. The way violet eyes locked with blue ones a little longer than needed. The way Keith's complete body went slightly weak when hearing Lance's laugh or watching him sway his hips at a party. God that man's hips would be the death of any man.

But those hips would never be his territory. Lance was for Keith. They were the same age for crying out loud, it only seemed right. I mean he had people his age that he could date right? Wrong. I mean, yes, he had plenty around his age and older that were interested and attractive, but they weren't Lance. Lance was something uniquely designed to turn him on in any and every moment. No shit. The kid legit came to his room once with the worse bed hair, some pajama shorts and a tank top, yet Shiro had the hardest time holding himself back. 

"Yeah well, let's just say I have someone I want already.." Shiro could hear the temptation in his voice. He should stop. He shouldn't do this to Lance. To Keith.

Lance could feel his heart nearly beating out his chest as he looked up to Shiro in his eyes. He's flirting with him! God Lance has waited for this day for so long! _Okay Lance calm down, play it cool._

"Oh? And who might that be?" Lance smirked slightly as he looked up at Shiro.

Everything in this moment was beyond perfect. They were looking at each other, Shiro was biting his lip. Everything was perfect. Their eyes were locked, he could see his desire. Everything was perfect. Shiro sat up, coming closer. Everything was perfect. Lance leaned in, eyes closed. This was it. He was finally gonna get the perfect kiss he dreamed of since the six grade. He could finally come clean. Everything is perfect. _Everything is perefect. Everything is-_

"What are you doing?"

Lance froze. Instead of feeling soft lips against his he felt hands on his shoulders holding him. _Stopping him._

"Lance. I uhm.. I meant Allura, y'know, the one I have lectures with.."

Lance could feel everything in his body ache. He could feel his eyes burn as his vision blurred. He could hear Shiro apologizing. He could her the sound of his own heart shattering. Lance quickly shook his head and closed his eyes as stood up and ran out of the café and into the stop. He was running back to the dorm. He was running alone. He was just running.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it and what you might want to see in the future. I didn't tage this Shallura because his feeling for her aren't real. Just a cover up.


End file.
